We propose to use newly developed synthetic methods based on organonickel chemistry, to synthesize a variety of new antitumor agents, quinones, cyclohexadienones, cyclohexenediones, alpha-methylene lactones and 5-substituted uracils. Our new methods will allow systematic functional group variation with minimum effort. We will rely on on-site bioassay to provide focus for our synthetic goals. Compounds with this common receptor site complement feature (N-O-O triangulation) among antileukemics will be synthesized and tested. Synthetic methods of potential applicability to the synthesis of the known antitumor agents Mitomycin C and mycophenolic acid and their analogs will be developed.